<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Guide to Getting a Boyfriend by Choi Byungchan by intothewoodz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601039">A Guide to Getting a Boyfriend by Choi Byungchan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewoodz/pseuds/intothewoodz'>intothewoodz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, or at least i hope so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewoodz/pseuds/intothewoodz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Step 1: Spill coffee on him.<br/>Step 2: Hope for the best.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Byungchan/Im Sejun, Heo Chan/Jung Subin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lucky 7 Victon</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Guide to Getting a Boyfriend by Choi Byungchan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: You just spilled the iced americano I ordered all over me but how can I get mad when you look so cute and stutter while telling me it's your first day? (featuring Byungchan as the clumsy waiter)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Chan and Subin had invited Sejun to join them in checking out a new café that had opened, he didn’t think much of it. It had been a while since he had been able to properly hang out with his friends and it seemed like a good way to relax.</p>
<p>Still, it’s precisely because he hasn't hung out with them recently that he forgot just how much of a cute couple the two of them are and he suddenly regrets agreeing to join them. Seeing Chan doting on Subin and clinging onto him, Sejun can’t help but start to feel a bit lonely. After all, he’s only human and he can’t deny that he also wants a cute boyfriend to dote on.</p>
<p>It’s with this in mind that he follows Chan and Subin into the café. At first glance, it’s definitely cute and trendy, the dictionary definition of “instagrammable.” The walls are decorated with hanging plants and the large windows allow sunlight to trickle through, enveloping the room in a warm brightness. It’s simple, but cozy, and Sejun finds himself quite drawn to it.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, as he walks closer to the counter to browse the menu, Sejun finds something that he’s even more drawn to. One of the baristas is exactly his type.</p>
<p>He tries to avert his gaze to avoid making his staring too obvious, but before he can turn away, he makes brief eye contact with him. The other boy shoots him a bright smile, probably for the sake of good customer service, but his dimples show nonetheless. Not to be dramatic, but Sejun thinks he’s in love.</p>
<p>The three of them make their way over to the counter to place their orders and he’s disappointed to find that it’s a different person who comes to the register. Granted, he’s also pretty attractive, objectively speaking, but just not his type. Nothing like the cute dimpled boy from earlier.</p>
<p>Upon paying, they’re instructed to take a seat until someone brings their drinks to them, so they find a nice table by a window. The warm sunlight on his skin is calming and he takes comfort in it, much like a cat would.</p>
<p>It’s not long after they’ve sat down when, out of the corner of his eye, Sejun notices a server walking over to their table with a tray of drinks in hand and he internally cheers because it’s none other than the cute one who he saw when they first walked in. He thinks it must be his lucky day.</p>
<p>“Hi, um, I have a café mocha, an iced tea, and an iced Americano. Is that right?” the cute waiter asks.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah, thanks,” Sejun replies, trying his best not to stare, but failing miserably because the boy in front of him is just too adorable.</p>
<p>The cute boy starts placing their drinks on the table, but as he’s about to pick up the last one he meets Sejun’s eye for a brief moment and suddenly seems to lose his grip on the tray. It falls to the ground with a clang and the contents of the iced Americano are completely emptied.</p>
<p>Sejun is soaked.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” the boy says frantically as Sejun is still frozen in shock. The panicked server grabs a few napkins from the table and hurriedly tries to use them to dab at his sweatshirt. “Sorry, I am <em>so </em>sorry, like, really, really sorry.”</p>
<p>He looks up at Sejun and they make eye contact. Even with the terrified expression on his face, Sejun can’t help but think that he’s adorable. It’s at this moment that he seems to realize their proximity, the other boy mere inches away from him and his hands against Sejun’s chest in his futile attempt to soak up the coffee.</p>
<p>Sejun feels his cheeks heat up and hopes that it isn’t noticeable, but judging by the snickering he hears coming from his two friends, he concludes that he’s probably not hiding it very well. The cute server is looking at him worriedly and he realizes that he hasn’t actually said anything at all to him.</p>
<p>“I-its okay,” Sejun stutters.</p>
<p>“It’s okay?” the other boy parrots back with disbelief. “How is it okay? I spilled coffee all over you!”</p>
<p>“Well, yes, but you said you’re sorry, so it’s, um, fine.”</p>
<p>“Of course I’m sorry! But you’re still covered in coffee! Why aren’t you mad at me?”</p>
<p>Sejun admits that if he were in a right state of mind, he probably would be mad and maybe he still should be. Still, when he saw the other boy’s horrified expression, all he could think about was wanting to return a smile to his face so he could see those cute dimples again.</p>
<p>He knows he’s not exactly thinking straight, but it’s not his fault that he’s always forced to third wheel with his two best friends who are disgustingly cute as a couple. The boy in front of him is incredibly attractive and he doesn’t think he can be blamed if he’s a little bit affected by it. Or maybe slightly more than a little bit.</p>
<p>“Are you saying you want me to be mad at you?”</p>
<p>“No! No, please don’t be mad. It’s only my first day and I can’t get fired on <em>the first day</em>. Also, I really need this job,” he rambles nervously.</p>
<p>“I’m getting some mixed signals there,” Sejun jokes.</p>
<p>“Sorry! I’m just panicking a little bit, but, um, I can lend you some clothes and then clean all of this up and get you a new drink. Would that be okay?”</p>
<p>“Um, yeah, that sounds great actually.” Sejun was preoccupied with thoughts about how cute the other boy was before, but the coffee is starting to feel sticky and uncomfortable, making it increasingly hard to ignore.</p>
<p>He follows the other into the back area which is reserved for employees and stands back as he rustles through his belongings, pulling out a bright pink hoodie. “Sorry, this is all I have. I hope that’s okay.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s fine.”</p>
<p>“Um, you can change in the employee bathroom,” he says, gesturing to a door on the left and holding out the clothes. “Here, um, sir.”</p>
<p>Sejun laughs at the pure absurdity of being called that. “Please don’t call me ‘sir.’ Just Sejun is fine.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Okay, sorry. Sejun,” the other repeats, as if testing out the name on his tongue. “I’m Byungchan.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Byungchan,” Sejun tells him as he takes the clothes from him.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if you should be thanking me just yet. This is honestly the bare minimum of what I can do to make it up to you.”</p>
<p>“In that case, we can discuss the details of the rest of your payment after I finish changing,” Sejun quips as he turns away.</p>
<p>When he enters the bathroom, he quickly peels off the stained shirt and uses some paper towels to try and clean off the stickiness from the coffee before sliding the hoodie over his head. It’s a bit too big for him, but he finds that he likes the feeling of being enveloped in the soft fabric. Taking a quick glance in the mirror, he thinks it looks cute on him. A part of him hopes that Byungchan will think so too.</p>
<p>When he walks back outside, Byungchan looks over at him. “Oh, you’re back. So I should probably get back to work, but I’ll replace your drink right away. And, um, you can choose any of the pastries too, it’ll be on the house. I really am sorry about all this. It’s just that I’m still learning how to do all this and—”</p>
<p>“Can I have your number?” Sejun blurts out without thinking. Smooth.</p>
<p>Upon realizing how he just interrupted the other boy, he finds himself flushing with embarrassment, but Byungchan was just so cute when he was rambling that he couldn’t help himself.</p>
<p>Still, after an initial moment of shock, Byungchan seems to recover quickly enough. “Oh, yeah. You can text me about the cleaning fees for the shirt. Or if there’s anything else I can do to make it up to you!”</p>
<p>While it wasn’t what Sejun had originally intended, though he’s not even entirely sure what he did intend since he wasn’t thinking when he said it, he concludes that this is a pretty positive outcome. He’ll get his number and the excuse to talk to him at least one more time and Byungchan doesn’t even think he’s weird for asking so abruptly. It’s perfect.</p>
<p>They exchange phones to input their numbers and when it comes to entering a contact name, Sejun is feeling a bit bold. Before he can change his mind, he quickly hands the phone back to Byungchan and takes his own back.</p>
<p>Byungchan leads him back out to the café and, with one last apology, gestures for Sejun to sit back down as he goes back to work. From where he’s standing, he can already see the smirks on his friends’ faces. Great.</p>
<p>“So what was that about?” Chan asks, eyebrows raised, as soon as Sejun approaches the table.</p>
<p>“That’s not your hoodie” Subin points out.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Byungchan lent it to me.”</p>
<p>“Oooooh, on a first name basis now, are you?” Chan teases.</p>
<p>“Well, what else am I supposed to call him?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, you just seem awfully friendly with someone you just met.”</p>
<p>“And who spilled coffee all over you,” Subin chimes in.</p>
<p>“He apologized for it. It’s not that big of a deal.”</p>
<p>“Mhmm. And the fact that you’re not upset isn’t at all related to the fact that you’re attracted to him?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>“Hyung, you’re not as subtle as you think. You were definitely checking him out as soon as we walked in.”</p>
<p>“Was it really that obvious?” Sejun asks, groaning when Subin gives him a nod of confirmation.</p>
<p>“I don’t blame you though. I’ll admit he’s pretty cute,” Chan adds. “Still not as cute as Subinnie, but that’s a high bar.”</p>
<p>“Ah, hyung, stop being so embarrassing,” he complains, though he does nothing to hide the fond smile on his face.</p>
<p>Sejun has grown tired of watching the two of them be lovey-dovey all the time, but for once, he’s grateful for it because it takes the attention off of him for a second. He takes a moment to breathe a sigh of relief that his interrogation has been put to an end, at least for the time being.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for him, his peace doesn’t last long because not a moment later, Byungchan is approaching their table once more with a new drink and what appears to be a slice of cake.</p>
<p>“Hi,” he starts awkwardly. “I wanted to say sorry again for earlier, but, um, here’s your iced Americano and some chocolate cake.”</p>
<p>“Oh, thank you.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t sure what you would like, but I figured it’s hard to go wrong with a classic, right?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Sejun-hyung will eat anything.”</p>
<p>“You’re making me sound like a pig!” he protests.</p>
<p>“Honestly, I think that’s a pretty accurate description though,” Chan teases.</p>
<p>“Yah!” Sejun is just about ready to throttle his supposed friends for embarrassing him in front of a cute guy, but then Byungchan laughs and he feels his scowl melt away instantly. His laugh is just as beautiful as he is and Sejun doesn’t even care that the laughter is at his own expense. He’s smitten.</p>
<p>“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh,” Byungchan stutters.</p>
<p>“You apologize a lot, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Byungchan looks at him puzzled. “Sorry for being sorry? I don’t know what you want from me.”</p>
<p>“No, not in a bad way!” he quickly corrects. “It’s cute!”</p>
<p>Sejun hears snickers from Chan and Subin and he makes a mental note to himself that he needs to find a way to get revenge somehow once Byungchan is gone, but for now, he focuses on the boy in front of him who is currently turning an adorable shade of pink, clearly flustered by the compliment.</p>
<p>“Um, I should get back to work. But call me if you need anything!” he says before hurriedly running back behind the counter. <em>Cute</em>.</p>
<p>When Sejun tears his gaze away from the retreating figure and back to his friends, he wishes he could wipe the smug looks off their faces.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Chan says, echoing his previous words to mock him.</p>
<p>“Now, you can’t deny that you think he’s cute, hyung.”</p>
<p>“Keep your voices down!”</p>
<p>“Relax, he won’t be able to hear us.”</p>
<p>Sejun tries to discreetly glance at the counter and finds that Byungchan is preoccupied taking orders, so he sighs in resignation. “Fine. You’re right. I think he’s really cute. Happy?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, we’ve already established that,” Chan replies with a roll of his eyes. “Are you gonna ask him out?”</p>
<p>“What if he thinks it’s weird?”</p>
<p>“To be fair, hyung, you only met him today and you’re already wearing his clothes. It’s already past the stage of being normal.”</p>
<p>“Shut up! It’s just because of the situation!”</p>
<p>“If you say so,” he says sarcastically. “But you should still ask him out.”</p>
<p>Sejun stares down at his drink to avoid the gazes of his friends. “I have his number and I’ll have to see him at least one more time to return the hoodie, so... I’ll think about it.”</p>
<p>“Something tells me you’ll be thinking about <em>him</em> a lot,” Chan comments.</p>
<p>“You’re so annoying. I need new friends,” Sejun sighs.</p>
<p>“How could you say that?” he says, pretending to be hurt, but he recovers quickly enough because the next second he adds, “Anyway, can I have some cake?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure,” he says exasperatedly.</p>
<p>His friends are such a headache sometimes. He takes a bite of the cake for himself as well and lets the sweetness coat his tongue as his mind wanders back to the cute barista.</p>
<p>Byungchan had given him his number for purely transactional purposes, but Sejun wonders if it would be wrong of him to use it to ask him out. He decides he can think about it later when he’s alone at home, instead opting to use this time to continue catching up with Chan and Subin.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When Byungchan’s shift is over, he feels just about ready to collapse. In the grand scheme of first days of work, he thinks his qualifies among the worst of the worst.</p>
<p>It hadn’t started out badly. In fact, he felt like he was getting the hang of things pretty quickly with Seungwoo and Seungsik to guide him. When a particularly cute customer had walked in, he thought that the day was just getting better.</p>
<p>Except that’s where it all went wrong. Because he ended up spilling coffee all over said cute customer.</p>
<p>Luckily for him, the customer, whose name he now knows to be Sejun, was extremely kind and forgiving, so he didn’t get mad at Byungchan for royally screwing up. Still, it’s never fun to be at risk of getting fired merely hours into a new job and besides, he also doesn’t want Sejun to remember him as the idiot barista who spilled coffee all over him.</p>
<p>“Byungchan-ah,” Seungwoo calls, popping his head into the room. “Your customer is leaving. Don’t you wanna go say bye?”</p>
<p>“And risk embarrassing myself again? No, thanks.”</p>
<p>“You’re so dramatic,” he scoffs. “Don’t blame me if you regret it later,” he adds with a wave, going back into the café.</p>
<p>Byungchan sighs. He’d be lying if he said a part of him wasn’t tempted to go out and see the cute boy again, but what would he even say? He would rather just wait for Sejun to text him about whatever cleaning fees he needs to reimburse him for and then proceed to erase the entire thing from his memory to save himself from further embarrassment.</p>
<p>He ends up just gathering his things and going home, in his uniform, having given away his hoodie to Sejun. When he reaches his apartment, he immediately flops down on the couch and groans in frustration.</p>
<p>“Was your first day really that bad?” Hanse asks, emerging from his room.</p>
<p>“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Byungchan whines.</p>
<p>“What did you do?”</p>
<p>“Why do you assume <em>I</em> did something?”</p>
<p>“Am I wrong?”</p>
<p>“…no.”</p>
<p>“Please tell me you didn’t mess up too badly. I was the one who recommended you and I don't want it to reflect badly on me too.”</p>
<p>“I’m clearly having a hard time here. Can you at least try to be a supportive friend?”</p>
<p>“Nope. Now, tell me what happened.”</p>
<p>“I spilled a drink all over a customer,” Byungchan explains grudgingly.</p>
<p>Hanse bursts into laughter. “How did you manage to do that?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know! Stop laughing!” he shouts, hitting Hanse in a futile attempt to shut him up. “The guy was really cute and I kinda panicked.”</p>
<p>“Not to be the bearer of bad news, but I don’t think pouring coffee over cute guys is gonna help you get a boyfriend.”</p>
<p>That earns him yet another punch from Byungchan. “You’re the worst.”</p>
<p>“I am literally the reason you have a job.”</p>
<p>“And that job is the reason why I made a complete fool of myself in front of the potential love of my life!”</p>
<p>“First of all, you literally met him once. Stop being such a drama queen. Second of all, if you’d rather be broke and homeless, then you’re free to quit.”</p>
<p>“I hate you,” Byungchan whines.</p>
<p>“What happened though? How did you manage to not get fired?”</p>
<p>“The guy was really nice and he wasn’t even that mad, so I gave him my clothes to change into and my number if he wants me to pay for the shirt I ruined, but I didn’t actually get in trouble. Unless Seungwoo-hyung and Seungsik-hyung said anything, I don’t think the manager even knows.”</p>
<p>“Wow, you’re really lucky then,” Hanse says. “Wait, why are you so upset then? You didn’t even get in trouble.”</p>
<p>“I ruined my chances with the cute boy!”</p>
<p>Hanse rolls his eyes at him. “There are plenty of cute boys in the world.”</p>
<p>“Not like him! He was beautiful and now he probably hates me forever.”</p>
<p>“You said he wasn’t mad though.”</p>
<p>“He was probably just too nice to say it to my face. He was gorgeous <em>and</em> kind. A literal angel.”</p>
<p>“I can’t deal with you,” Hanse sighs. “Have fun wallowing in self-pity then. I have homework to do.”</p>
<p>“You’re the worst,” Byungchan calls out to his roommate as he walks away. Sighing again, he decides to pull out his phone and see if Sejun has said anything. He really hopes the shirt won’t be too much to replace because it’s literally his first day and the reason he needed this job in the first place is that he’s not exactly made of money.</p>
<p>To his surprise, there is actually a new message when he checks his notifications and he nearly drops his phone when he sees who it’s from.</p>
<p>Lim Sejun ❤</p>
<p>Sejun had saved his name <em>with a heart.</em></p>
<p>Byungchan takes a full minute to stare at his phone in shock, rubbing his eyes to make sure he’s not just seeing things and wiping the screen in case it’s just because there’s something stuck on it. He looks again, but the heart is still there.</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>So maybe Sejun doesn’t hate him and maybe, just maybe, the attraction wasn’t so one-sided either. Suddenly, Byungchan’s feeling a bit brave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Sejun</strong>
</p>
<p>hey it’s sejun</p>
<p>please text me back</p>
<p>i hope you didn’t give me a fake number</p>
<p>
  <strong>Byungchan</strong>
</p>
<p>sorry i just got home</p>
<p>first day of my new job was a bit exhausting</p>
<p>
  <strong>Sejun</strong>
</p>
<p>and why might that be</p>
<p>
  <strong>Byungchan</strong>
</p>
<p>i spilled coffee all over a cute customer</p>
<p>
  <strong>Sejun</strong>
</p>
<p>cute!? 😳 😳 😳</p>
<p>
  <strong>Byungchan</strong>
</p>
<p>the cutest</p>
<p>
  <strong>Sejun</strong>
</p>
<p>i really hope you didn’t spill coffee on a different boy today</p>
<p>
  <strong>Byungchan</strong>
</p>
<p>i’m not that clumsy!</p>
<p>
  <strong>Sejun</strong>
</p>
<p>👉  👈   wait so you think i’m cute? 🥺</p>
<p>
  <strong>Byungchan</strong>
</p>
<p>you’re being awfully shy for someone who saved their name with a heart</p>
<p>
  <strong>Sejun</strong>
</p>
<p>i wasn’t thinking when i did that </p>
<p>
  <strong>Byungchan</strong>
</p>
<p>then i’ll also say something without thinking</p>
<p>how about i make up for today by taking you on a date</p>
<p>i’ll buy u coffee and i promise i won’t spill it on u this time</p>
<p>
  <strong>Sejun</strong>
</p>
<p>do i get cake this time too? </p>
<p>
  <strong>Byungchan</strong>
</p>
<p>i take back my offer</p>
<p>
  <strong>Sejun</strong>
</p>
<p>wait no!! i was kidding!!!!</p>
<p>
  <strong>Byungchan</strong>
</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>you're lucky you're cute</p>
<p>
  <strong>Sejun</strong>
</p>
<p>🥰 🥰 🥰</p>
<p>💕 💖 💘 💗 💕 💖 💗 💘</p>
<p>it's a date!!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Byungchan has to momentarily put down his phone to cheer in triumph because he just scored a date with an insanely attractive boy.</p>
<p>“What did you do now?” Hanse yells from his room, alerted by the sudden shouting.</p>
<p>“You were wrong!” he yells back. “Pouring coffee on cute boys is a great way to find a boyfriend!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you all for reading and thank you to the prompter for this adorable idea!!! i hope i did it justice!!!</p>
<p>come be my friend on twt @wooloodz</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>